School trip to Paris
by SimplyKaty.xoxo
Summary: Set in season one. Ezra Fitz, takes his girlfriend to Paris…. With his English class that he teachers and guess what? His girlfriend just happens to be in it. A story of the romance between Aria and Ezra, friendship between Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily. Ups and downs, funny moments and happy moments.
1. Chapter 1

_**Set in season one. Ezra Fitz, takes his girlfriend to Paris…. With his English class that he teachers and guess what? His girlfriend just happens to be in it. A story of the romance between Aria and Ezra, friendship between Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily. Ups and downs, funny moments and happy moments.**_

 _Hi so this is my first ever story and I just want to point out a few things._

 _I'm really sorry if this story sucks, like I said it is my first one so I don't really know how good/bad it will be._

 _Please leave ways I can improve in the reviews box, I love getting feedback and constructive criticism as it makes me better :)_

 _This is set in season 1 when Ezra is still Aria's teacher. Yes I have watched all seasons and I am up to date I just prefer Aria and Ezra in season one and I love all the fanfictions that there already are about school trips with aria and ezra so I thought I would write one, here goes!_

 **Aria POV**

I woke up and looked at the sights around me and smiled. I am laying in bed, next to the love of my life, Ezra Fitz. Okay, our situation isn't ideal, but we are happily in love and that is the most one can ask for right? I just wish we could go out without being frowned upon, but all people would see of him is my teacher who preys on young girls. Wait.. school.. CRAP. What's the time? 8:30, school starts at 8:45. Great.

"Ezra! Wake up!"

"Hey gorgeous, good morning" Ezra replied. "Ezra! It's 8:30 we are going to be late for school." I told him. "Crap. We better get going" He said. 5 rushed minutes later, I had gotten dressed, brushed my teeth and gotten ready to go, so had Ezra. I ran out the door and to school. Ezra offered me a ride, however I think that us in a car together would look worse than us both coming in late.

First class was English, with Ezra- well Mr Fitz as I had to call him at school. Finally I got to class and just in time.

"Someone had a good night last night" Hanna said to me as I sat down.

"What? What makes you think that?" I asked her.

"Well other than all the hickeys all over your neck, the sex hair and the rushed clothes…." Hanna said to me as she handed me a mirror.

"Crap, do you have any concealer?" I asked her.

"Of course I do, wouldn't come to school without it!" She replied. Hanna handed me the concealer and I applied it while Ez-Mr Fitz walked into class and apologized for being late.

 **Ezra POV**

After I apologized for being late, I decided to announce my big surprise now rather than at the end of class. This was mainly for Aria, but I had to take the whole class as well because well, you know why.

"So class, I have a big announcement to make. As you know, in senior year, you get to go on a class trip somewhere, one of your teachers organizes it for their class and I was chosen. I decided that, this year, we are going to go to Paris in France!" Just as I said where we were going, the whole class erupted into cheers and talking. There was one person who stayed silent though. Aria. She had a massive grin on her face and was looking at me. I know she has wanted to go to Paris ever since she was little, and now she gets to.

"Okay class, calm down. So, the trip will be in two weeks, I will hand out the permission slip that has all the information on it, hand it to your parents and get them to sign it then give it to me. The deadline is in a week and a half." I told the class.

"Seeing as today is so exciting, you may all have a free period to talk with your friends about the trip." I said. If I am honest, I am probably just about as excited, if not more excited than this class about going to Paris. Aria and I will finally be able to go to places without the fear of being caught. Yes there will be other teachers there, but I am sure we can come up with a way to distract them. Most of the teachers at Rosewood high school are completely clueless of anything other than teaching their class anyway.

 **Aria POV**

Oh my god! I cannot believe that Ezra is taking me to Paris! Okay not just me, but still! This is absolutely incredible.

"Oh my god! We're going to paris!" Spencer exclaimed. She loves France, she is also very fluent in French so this will be a cool trip for her.

"I know! It will be so fun, I can't wait!"

"Guys can you cover for me and Ezra when we are there?" I asked in a hush tone to the girls.

"Ooooh gonna get some with Fitzy?" Hanna replied.

"Hanna!"

"So-rry"

"Of course we will Aria" Spencer said.

After the class finished, I went to the next classes at school and then finally the day was over. I got in my car and drove back home. When I got in, I went over to my mom's room and knocked.

"Come in honey" My mom said

"Hey mom, at school we just found out that our class trip is to Paris this year! Mr Fitz is taking us and I need you to sign the permission slip, can you?"

"Of course, is there information on the slip?" She asked.

"Yep there is, it's all here" I replied

"Okay, I will read this tonight then sign it and give it back to you for tomorow, you can go" She told me

"Oh my goodness! Thanks mom, can I go over to Emily's? The girls and I are having a sleepover there tonight" I told her.

"Of course honey, I will sign this now then"

"Thanks!"

After she signed it, I texted the girls and Ezra saying that I could go. I then drove to Ezra's. I told my mom I was going to the Emily's, I hate lying to her but I have to in order to see Ezra and to keep our relationship safe. I parked my car and walked up to his apartment, 3B. After I knocked he opened the door.

"Hey gorgeous,come on in" Ezra said.

"Guess what? I can go!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome! I can't wait" He said to me.

"I know me too".

We spent the rest of the evening watching different black and white movings and talking about what we were going to do in Paris. I am honestly so excited and I can't believe I am going to paris with the love of my life and my three best friends.

"I'm really tired now" I said to Ezra/

"Me too, let's go to bed baby" He said to me. I went to get changed into one of his baggy t-shirts and he got changed into a pair of pajama bottoms. We climbed into bed and I rested my head on his chest and fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews and follows from last chapter3. Please read till the end because after this chapter is over, I have a few little questions to ask :)_

 **Chapter two**

 **Aria POV**

Soon the morning came, I am so excited for Paris that I am going to start counting down the days. I really can't wait to go on a trip with the love of my life and my three best friends. I looked at the clock and realised it was 7:30, time to get up. I think I will make some pancakes for me and Ezra. Just as I finished making them, Ezra woke up and hugged me from behind.

"Good morning baby" Ezra said to me as he kissed my cheek.

"Good morning Ez" I replied. I dished up the golden pancakes and we ate them in a comfortable silence. We had enough time to properly get ready for school, unlike yesterday, so I decided to have a shower and then style my hair. Once I had finished getting ready, I checked the clock, it's 8:15 so I have enough time to grab a coffee before school.

"Ez, I'm going to get a coffee and then go to school, I will see you in english" I told him.

"Okay, bye baby" Ezra replied.

I walked out of the apartment and down to my car, I got in it and headed to the brew. The brew is the best coffee shop in rosewood and I love the coffee's from there. I parked my car and went inside.

"Can I have a soy cappuccino please?" I asked the barista.

"Sure that will be $3.40 please" She said to me.I payed the money and took my cappuccino to my car. It's now 8:30 so I have fifteen minutes before school starts. Usually if I am early I either to to see Ezra, or sit down in the cafeteria with the girls. I decided that I am going to sit in the cafeteria because I have a coffee. I talked with the girls for ten minutes, went to my locker to get my books and then headed off to my first period: History. I hate history, great.

 **Ezra POV**

Finally my fourth period had ended. I love teaching, but it's always the class before Aria's always goes the slowest. I saw her walk in through the door and I smiled at her, she blushed and sat down.

"Good afternoon class, so today I am going to tell you who the chaperones will be for the trip to Paris and then you will be reading chapters seven to nine of To kill a mockingbird." I said to the class. I just found out today who will be chaperoning so I thought I would tell the class now.

"Okay so you know, you have four chaperones including myself. The three others are, Mr Willbyer

Miss Falcon and Mrs Welch." I told them. I didn't get to pick the chaperones, however I don't mind having these teachers. Mrs Welch is very very annoying, but I think if I just send her off on different things to do, she will be fine. Mr Willbyer is nice and so is Miss Falcon so we won't be having any issues with them. They are all quite oblivious to people breaking the rules or doing things they shouldn't, so me and Aria should hopefully be safe in Paris. I spent the rest of the lesson thinking about all the things Aria and I can do in Paris. It will be our first trip as a couple and I hope it will be very memorable. I have already had three permission slips back, Mona Vanderwaal's, Skyler Will's and of course, Aria's. The lesson soon ended so I packed up my things and drove home. Aria had stayed at my apartment for the last two days, so she couldn't stay over tonight sadly. I love having her here, it makes me happier. I had leftovers for dinner, seeing as I can't cook and watched some movies then went to bed thinking about Paris.

 _Hi, so I'm_ _really sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get another one up quickly so I could ask a couple of questions to the few of you who like my story :). All of the other chapters will be longer._

 _Do you want me to make Ella Montgomery(Aria's Mom) a chaperone on the trip? I wasn't_ _sure if I should or not or if that would be too "cliche" or "predictable". I personally am torn if I should or not because I think it could create more drama, however I don't want to be copying other school trip Aria/Ezra stories that are already out there so please leave what you think in the reviews._

 _Do you want_ _Caleb &Maya to be on the trip too because I was thinking about having them in the class but I am not sure because this is an Ezria story but I am having Hanna, Emily&Spencer be a big part of it too. Btw if you do want them to be in the story, Maya never went off top camp(Obviously __Toby_ _can't be there as he is not in school anymore)._


End file.
